


Lost and Found

by Verai



Series: Corrections [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Dom, Oral Sex, a feeble attempt at character development and plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Your best friend is finally introducing you to the man who's captured her heart, and he's bringing his friend. You were surprised to find that you've actually met him before.





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping head spaces, dear readers. Now you're prison guard's best friend, the vet! Also, um, no penetrative sex in this one. (Sorry, plot came first.)

You sat at the local cafe where you and your best friend met for coffee in the mornings when your work shifts aligned. Stretching your back and massaging your wrists, you sighed as you waited for your name to be called out by the barista (who was looking as cute as ever). It had been a long night, and you literally got off work and came straight here. Running the night shift really sucked, but you were glad that you had two days off and then your schedule would be going back to the early mornings.

Hearing the cafe door open and close, you turned when you heard your friend call out your name. She went to get her usual coffee, dumped in a bunch of cream, and walked over to you.

“We could’ve met tomorrow,” she said as she sat across from you. “Didn’t you come straight from work?”

“Bitch, please. Nothing is keeping me from my flat white and almond croissant this morning.”

Your friend laughed and shook her head. “I don’t know how you can drink coffee right before going to sleep.”

“Who said anything about sleep? I’m gonna stay up for as long as I can. Gotta get used to first shift again.”

Your name was called out by the cute barista, and you excused yourself to grab your drink. Winking as you said thanks for the coffee, you sat back down and stared down your friend.

“So, when am I meeting him?”

“Tomorrow night! He was cool with going out to Filippi's for dinner and hanging out. Is it okay if he brings his friend?”

“Are you trying to set us up?”

“What? No! I just thought-”

“Relax girl! I was just kidding. I know you. You didn’t want me to feel like a third wheel, and I appreciate that.” You leaned in and looked her in the eyes. “But is he cute?”

Your friend blinked and looked away. “W-well, he’s more hot than cute, I’d say.”

You stared at your friend. You had known her for seven years now. She was fidgeting with her cup intensely. Something was up.

“Spill it.”

She looked around. “Not here. I’ll tell you later.”

“Aw, hell no, I can’t wait.” You picked up your croissant and coffee. “Let’s walk. You’re telling me now.”

Watching your friend sigh, she picked up her coffee and followed you out the door.

***

The two of you had walked to the nearby park and sat down on a secluded bench. You turned to your friend, who took a sip of her coffee before taking a deep breath.

“So you know how I told you Arthur is, well, adventurous in the bedroom?”

“Go on.” You took a big bite of your croissant. You lived vicariously through your friend’s sex life, and you wish you had what she did. And then you suddenly realized why she was hesitant about setting you up with her man’s friend. “ _ Wait _ . Oh. My.  _ God _ . You were in a man sandwich?!”

“No! I mean, not exactly,” she said, fidgeting with her cup. “I only gave him a blowjob. He mostly just watched.” Hiding her face with one hand, you could tell she was feeling incredibly embarrassed. You laughed and hugged her tight.

“Girl, you are living the  _ dream _ . Just embrace it. Ever since you started telling me about the stuff he does to you? Damn, I want me a dom too.”

She looked at you, her eyes wide. “Even after…”

You shook your head. “That was different. There was no trust with that shitbag. From what you’ve told me, you and Arthur have this incredible trust in each other. That’s what I want more than anything.”

Your friend let out a breath and hugged you back.

“Besides,” you said, “If he’s Arthur’s friend, chances are he’s a dom too, right?” Eyeing your friend, you gave her a salacious grin. She looked away and mumbled something. 

“What was that?” you said, pulling away from her.

“He’s definitely a dom.”

You grinned wider.

“You gonna go after him?” she said incredulously. “Even though I… we…”

“It was just for fun, right? Unless you’re planning on a polyamorous relationship?”

She looked aghast. “No!”

You laughed. Her reactions were just too funny for you. “Chill! Then yeah, if it’s fine, I’m gonna at least check him out. At least you can tell me if he’s  _ hung _ .” You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed. “Yeah, he’s bigger than my man.”

“ _ Damn _ . Then I’m gonna dress to  _ impress _ .” You couldn’t wait until tomorrow night, but now it was for an additional reason.

***

You got out of your car and stepped into the night air, taking a deep breath. You had really outdone yourself: black mini skirt, dark red top with ruffles that accentuated your body, and black stilettos that you only wore when you wanted to advertise that you wanted to  _ fuck _ . 

Inside the Italian restaurant, the smells of delicious food made your mouth water. You loved food, all kinds of food, and while your friend wasn’t nearly as adventurous as you, the two of you had several restaurants in town that were your go-to places. Filippi's was one of them. You looked around for your friend, and saw her waving at you from a small booth in the back. As you walked closer, you could see clearly who was sitting next to her: a big man with sandy-colored hair and bluish-green eyes, who practically had your friend in his lap, he was sitting so close to her. And to his left…

Your eyes locked with the man you had met before at the animal shelter. You had gathered that he was a volunteer and had helped you befriend a dog that you needed to take to the animal hospital for a check-up. You had given him your name then, but forgot to ask for his, and hadn’t seen him since.

But you never forgot him. The first time you had seen him, he had been washing a dog in the yard, and his muscles were practically bursting from the wet, white T-shirt he had on that day. When your eyes had met his, you couldn’t help but give him your flirty smile. You had wanted him with a desire that came out of left field, wanted nothing more but to kneel before him and worship his dick with your mouth. The second time you saw him, you were captivated by his voice when he was coaxing the dog out from the bushes. That deep, smooth voice haunted your dreams, telling you what a good girl you were as he slipped his fingers inside of you.

“Hey, you okay?” your friend asked.

“Just tired,” you said as you set aside the vivid mental image and hoped they didn’t see your face all heated up. You sat down next to Arthur’s friend and held out your hand.

“Good to see you again.”

Your friend and Arthur both gaped and looked between the two of you.

“Small town. I’m Charles. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” His hand grasped yours, so big and warm, and shook it professionally, but lingered for a moment before letting you go. His eyes stayed firmly on yours, and you found yourself being drawn into his dark eyes. You shook your head, partially to shake this strange pull he had on you, and also to let him know it was alright that he hadn’t told you his name before.

“Wait, so when did you two meet?” Arthur asked, still looking confused.

“At the animal shelter,” Charles answered.

Your friend looked at you, and you shrugged. You hadn’t mentioned him to your friend; after all, there was a revolving door of volunteers at the shelter, so you didn’t really remember them. Except for him.

***

Dinner was delightful, and you stuffed your face. You had a few rules when dating, and one was that was if a man commented on how you ate, he was out. Charles had just chuckled when you took your third helping of lasagna.

“What?” you asked, glaring at him.

“I love a woman with a healthy appetite,” he said softly, and you got the distinct feeling he was talking about multiple kinds of appetites. You suddenly felt very thirsty and reached for your water. At least, you tried to. Instead, you knocked it over, the water splashing onto the table and over the side, spilling onto your leg.

“Well, shit,” you said, grabbing napkins to clean up. Charles grabbed a few napkins as well and started wiping the water that had spilled onto the seat. His fingers grazed your thigh, and when you didn’t say anything, he looked at you as he gently blotted the water from your skirt, his intention incredibly crystal clear.

You gave him the same smile you did the first time you saw him. Oh yes. You wanted this man.

A cough broke the moment, and both of you looked up to see Arthur, raising an eyebrow at Charles, while your friend was giving you a sly grin. You looked at Charles and both of you started laughing. Of course they’d notice.

***

You loved to drink, but you couldn’t hold your liquor; it was why you always went drinking with your best friend. Not only was she a responsible drinker, unlike yourself, but she could also look out for you when you overdid it, which was half of the time you went out. But you didn’t want to tear your friend away from her man; the way they looked at each other in the restaurant made you both happy for her and a little sad for yourself.

Since you had left your ex, you had only dabbled in the occasional date and some random hook-ups. You weren’t looking for anything serious, and weren’t sure if you were ready to get serious, even after two years. Your ex had a done a number on your emotions; for five years, he had told you that he was the only one who’d ever love you, who’d ever take the time for you, and you had, unfortunately, succumbed to his gaslighting. It wasn’t until your best friend had given you the courage to leave him that you finally saw the truth. Not only that, she had physically been there to protect you when he had threatened to tie you up and keep you for himself. Your friend had suggested you file for a restraining order, but after he insisted that he’d stay away from you, you let it go. Your friend wondered about your choice and had gently urged you multiple times to file anyway, but after six months, she let it go too. But you got the feeling that she always watched your back, just in case.

So when your friend told you that you could trust Charles to take you home safely, you had looked at Charles with the most seductive grin you could muster. You weren’t drunk, but two glasses of wine could make you pretty buzzed, and your inhibitions, which were usually pretty low anyway, were dropped to zero.

You watched Arthur and your friend walk to her car, and then turned to Charles, who was watching you with a concerned look.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, m’fine,” you said. You sashayed up to him and put your hands on his chest. “Take me home?”

Charles leaned his head down, his lips so close to yours, but not touching. “Of course,” he said. You felt his breath on your lips and tried to kiss him, but he immediately took a step back. Instead, he held his arm out to you. You wrapped your hand around his bicep and squeezed. 

“Oh,” you breathed.

Charles laughed softly. “My truck’s over here.” He led you to his pick-up, and let you into the passenger seat, shutting the door once he was sure you were settled. Getting in and starting the car, you guided him back to your apartment, all the while caressing his thigh, feeling the muscles and wondering what it’d be like to have him thrusting into you.

Once at your apartment, he escorted you all the way to your door like a gentleman. But you were tired of him being a gentleman. You wanted his cock, and you wanted it now. You unlocked your door and turned back to him before opening it.

“Wanna come in?”

Charles was silent for a moment, before he took a step closer to you, trapping you against the door. “I do. But are you sure?” he asked in a hushed tone, his gaze intense.

“I’m super sure,” you whispered.

He leaned in, his hands resting on your hips. Your lips parted and you leaned forward, your eyes fluttering shut.

His kiss was like a gentle fire that grew into a firestorm, soft and delicate at first, then as his body crushed yours, his hands wandered to your back, gripping you to him as if he wanted to melt into you.

You reached down to turn the door knob, and the two of you stumbled into your apartment, your lips never leaving his. You started pulling at his shirt, unbuttoning from the top and splaying your hands on his wide chest as soon as you got his skin exposed. He moaned, but he slowly pushed you away.

“You’re not sober,” he said, breathing heavily. “I need you to want this while you’re fully coherent.”

“M’fine,” you slurred, and reached for him again. He grabbed your wrists and pushed you against the wall.

“You’re not, but I’ll give you the pleasure you want.” He kneeled down before you and lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. Looking up at you as he slid up your skirt, he kissed your knee, up your inner thigh, and then kissed your clit through your panties. You sighed, your hips jerking forward at his intimate touch. Pressing against your stomach with one hand, holding you against the wall so you wouldn’t move, he pulled your panties to one side so he could slip a finger inside of you.

You mewled, begging for more. His thumb played with your clit as he pushed another finger inside of you, stretching you, filling you.

“Kitten,” he murmured, his other hand slipping underneath your top and squeezing your breast, playing with a nipple casually while he finger fucked you. He gave your other breast some attention as well, making you pant with pleasure as you threw your head back and thrust against his hand. You dug your hands into his thick hair, luxuriating in the feel of it between your fingers.

Then he stood up, letting your leg slip off his shoulder as he towered over you. Pressing his forehead against yours, he stared into your eyes as he reached up to gently caress your neck.

“You want it bad, don’t you?”

“Uh huh,” you whimpered as you nodded your head vigorously.

“Are you imagining my cock right now? Deep inside you, taking you, filling you?”

“Fuck yes,” you hissed.

He kissed your temple, your cheek, then captured your lips again. He slowly devoured you, until all you knew was his fingers inside of your pussy and his mouth on yours, giving you life.

You were reaching your peak, a magnificent climax building up higher and higher, with just his fingers and his lips and his intense stare as he watched you lose your mind, your breaths become ragged and shallow as he pushed a third finger inside of you. 

“That’s it kitten, come for me,” he growled softly.

You screamed incoherently as you came hard on his fingers, your hips undulating rapidly as you rode out the intense pleasure, your eyes unable to leave his as he smiled ferally at your loss of control. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he rumbled as he pulled you close, pulling more pleasure from you with his fingers pumping inside you and his thumb against your clit until your throat was raw and your body nearly slumped over.

As your climax faded, Charles pulled his fingers out of you and picked you up with one beefy arm. You wrapped your arms and legs around him as he carried you to your bed. Laying you down gently, he kissed your cheek and wrapped the blankets around you, cuddling you outside of them.

“Get in here,” you mumbled.

He chuckled. “Maybe another time, kitten. When you’re sober.”

***

You woke up feeling warm and cozy, wrapped up in your blanket. Then you realized that your blanket didn’t normally feel this heavy, and slowly opened your eyes, the light feeling somewhat painful. There was a slight pounding in your head, but you still managed to blink a few times and take in your surroundings. You were mostly clothed, though your panties were gone, and Charles had fallen asleep next to you, laying on top of your blanket, his arm wrapped around you posessively.

You had a vague recollection of last night, enough to know that you had a mind blowing orgasm, and that he hadn’t fucked you. Dammit, you had wanted to see his dick. Pulling your arm out from the blankets, you reached down to fondle him.

Quick as lightning, he caught your wrist before you could reach him. His eyes opened and he smiled warmly at you. “Good morning, wildcat. How’re you feeling?”

You groaned. “Headachey.”

Charles leaned in and gave you a chaste peck on the lips. “I’ll go get you some water.”

You watched him get up and leave your bedroom. While listening to him look for a glass and fill it with water from your fridge dispenser, you had a bit of time to think. He had given you pleasure, with none for himself, all because he didn’t think you were sober enough. He had clearly wanted you; you had felt his desire when he was pushed up against you. But he refused. He hadn’t taken advantage of you.

Plus a million points. Now you really, really,  _ really _ wanted this man.

He came back and sat on the bed, helping you sit up and drink. You leaned against him, his body a solid rock, and you wanted to snuggle into his lap and let him take care of you.

You’d never felt like this with a man before. It was like coming home, not realizing you had been lost in the first place.

“So this is what it feels like, huh,” you mumbled.

“How what feels like?” Charles asked you.

“To feel safe,” you whispered.

You didn’t notice the alarmed look on Charles’ face after you said that, but you did feel his lips on the top of your head, and his arms wrapping around you protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, got PLANS for you two. Trying something different with the Reader and Charles, I’m going for a more gentle domination here. Also because I want soft fuzzy feelings, and I want to let other Reader & Arthur have the more kinky stuff, haha! Tell me what you think! This was my first full fic with Charles, so I hope I did him justice.


	2. Side Story: Charles Volunteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick side story of how Vet!Reader and Charles first met, from Charles' point of view.

“How can I help you today?”

Charles walked up to the young man at the desk. “I saw you were looking for volunteers.”

“Oh, that’s great! Do you have any particular animals that you have experience with?”

“Mostly dogs, but I’ve been around horses and livestock too.”

The young man grinned. “Well, we don’t have any of those here, but we have a lot of cats and some dogs, and sometimes a reptile or a rabbit, but those are pretty rare.”

Charles nodded. “Sounds fun. How do I start?”

The young man explained how the scheduling worked and gave him the paperwork to fill out. 

***

For the past week since he signed up, Charles had volunteered almost every day for a couple of hours after work since signing up, just enjoying working with the animals and learning their quirks and personalities. Since his apartment complex didn’t allow pets, this let him have an outlet for his fondness for animals. 

On a particularly hot day, he was kneeling in the yard washing one of the dogs when he noticed a woman in scrubs walking with one of the administrators. Her confident stride drew his eyes to her at first. Then he noticed her hair, haphazardly tied up in a bun with tendrils falling around her face. Watching her tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he had a strong desire to kiss the back of her exposed neck, to breathe in her scent, to feel her body on him.

It had been a long time since anyone had affected him this way. He had to find out who she was.

She turned to look at him at that moment, and they locked eyes. She smiled mysteriously and turned back to the admin as they walked away. Charles found himself starting to move towards her, but the dog in his care quietly woofed at him when he got up.

“Oh. Sorry boy. Got… distracted.” He continued to wash the dog absentmindedly as her face kept returning to his mind, that smile invading his thoughts for the rest of the afternoon.

***

A week later, he hadn’t seen the mysterious woman since. He heard someone call his name just as he entered the shelter to start his volunteer shift for the afternoon.

“Could you come and help?” One of the admins waved to him and pointed towards the far side just as he walked into the main play yard. “Booker needs to go to the vet and he’s not cooperating.”

Charles nodded as he walked over to her and almost stumbled. The woman from before was trying to coax Booker out from the bushes, where he was huddled up and growling. Walking slowly up to them, Charles got down on one knee, about ten feet away from her.

“Booker,” he called out, his voice calm and low. “C’mon, it’ll be alright.”

The large pit bull whimpered.

“You’ll be alright. If you come out, I’ll give you rubs,” he said soothingly, not moving. He noticed the woman had stopped moving as well, and was watching him closely.

Slowly, the pit bull ambled out of the bushes, his tail wagging as he got closer to Charles. Finally, he put his front paws up on Charles’ leg and butted his head on his chest.

“Good boy,” he said, rubbing Booker’s belly once he rolled onto his back. “You’ll be alright. The nice lady will take care of you.”

“I’ve been trying for ten minutes to get him to come with me. How’d you do it?” the woman asked, walking up to them. Booker immediately rolled back over and growled at the woman. Charles put his arms around the dog, and he calmed, looking at Charles for guidance.

“I’ve gotten to know him. Just have to be patient and gentle. Let him come to you.” Charles scratched Booker behind his ears. “Pit bulls get a bad rap. It’s too bad.”

The woman squatted down next to him and slowly put her fist out. Booker looked at her fist, looked at her, and tentatively sniffed. He pulled away from Charles, one step at a time, until he could sniff her fist. Then he finally licked her. She opened her hand to reveal a small doggy treat, which he eagerly ate, then decided that she was good, and allowed her to scratch him behind his ears.

“Thank you,” she said to Booker. Looking up at Charles, she smiled and gave him her name. “I work at the vet hospital in downtown. Just need to give this boy his routine check up. I’ll bring him back soon.” She got up and pulled another treat from her shirt pocket. Booker immediately perked up and followed her as she walked away.

Charles watched her smile warmly at Booker as she left, and felt a little jealous. He wanted her to smile at him like that.

A minute later, he realized to his dismay that he didn’t tell her his name.


End file.
